Summer of '03
by topgun88
Summary: Ein Sommer, der alles veränderte: über das Leben, die Liebe und (wahre) Freundschaft.
1. Wie alles begann

Tja, nun sitze ich hier und starre ins Leere. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass alles so kommen würde. Angefangen hatte es eigentlich schon vor knapp einem Jahr, genaugenommen im Sommer, welcher mein Leben verändern sollte…

**- Chapter 1 - **

„Steinhäuser?"

„Hallo, hier ist Andrea. Könnte ich bitte Tanja sprechen?", rief ich fröhlich ins Telefon und wartete geduldig, bis ich die Stimme meiner Freundin am anderen Ende der Leitung hören konnte: „Ja?"

„Hey Tanja! Na, wie geht's?"

„Andy? Mensch, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre? Gut geht's mir!"

„Hast du heut Abend schon was vor?"

„Eigentlich nicht, wieso?"

„Also die Sache ist die, dass wir nachher noch nach Ganzen fahren, du weißt doch, dort ist heute Summer-Open-Air-Party!", erklärte ich ihr. „Und wir hätten noch einen Platz frei – hast du Bock mitzukommen?"

„Wer fährt denn noch alles mit?"

„Naja, also Steve fährt uns hin. Er will sich dort mit ein paar Leuten aus seiner Klasse treffen." Steve ist mein Bruder. Er ist 4 Jahre älter als ich und eigentlich verstehen wir uns ganz gut. Eben eine gewöhnliche Bruder-Schwester-Beziehung.

„Und wer kommt noch mit?", fragte Tanja weiter.

„Tom und Robert."

„Aha, Robert also.", meinte sie und ich konnte förmlich hören, wie sie jetzt grinste. „DER Robert?", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ja, genau der." Robert war mein momentaner Schwarm, sowie ein Kumpel von Steve. Er sah ziemlich gut aus, war schlank und brachte mich regelmäßig zum lachen. Und genau das liebte ich so an ihm. „Dann kann ich ihn dir endlich mal zeigen.", sagte ich zu Tanja.

„Wird ja auch endlich mal Zeit. Du hast mir zwar schon jede Menge von ihm vorgeschwärmt, aber zu Gesicht bekommen hab ich ihn noch nicht. Also wenn das Angebot mit dem mitnehmen noch steht – ich bin dabei."

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Okay, wir holen dich dann 20:30 Uhr ab. Bis dann!"

„Ciao."

Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte sagte ich Steve erst mal bescheid, dass wir Tanja noch mitnehmen würden. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und überlegte, was ich anziehen solle. Immer wieder kreisten meine Gedanken um Robert.

„Ach Robby…", seufzte ich und zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als die Tür aufging. „Wir fahren in 10 Minuten los.", meinte Steve nur und verließ den Raum wieder.

Schnell packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, lief in die Küche um noch etwas zwischen die Zähne zu kriegen. Dann ging es auch schon los. Zuerst sind wir die Jungs, das heißt Tom, ebenfalls ein Klassenkamerad von Steve, und Robert abholen gefahren. Mein Herz schlug höher, als mich Robby zur Begrüßung umarmte. Man muss dazu sagen, dass ich ziemlich gut mit den Leuten von meinem Bruder auskomme. Ich bin so in seine Clique mit reingerutscht, kann mich aber irgendwie kaum noch erinnern, wie das passiert ist. Jedoch verstehen wir uns seither ziemlich gut und unternehmen am Wochenende viel zusammen. Und da die anderen alle schon volljährig sind und demnach Auto fahren können, bringt das natürlich auch seine Vorteile. 5 Minuten später waren wir dann bei Tanja. Natürlich stand sie noch nicht draußen bereit und ich musste klingeln – typisch Tanja. Man konnte sie schon als meine beste Freundin bezeichnen, sie war sehr lustig, wenn nicht sogar schon etwas albern. Aber das ist egal, ich versteh mich einfach ziemlich gut mit ihr, was nicht zuletzt an unseren gemeinsamen Hobbys lag. Dann kam sie endlich und ich flüsterte ihr beim umarmen zu, dass Robert der Typ war, der hinten links im Auto saß. Sie meinte nur „Gut zu wissen." und wir setzten uns ins Auto. Auf gings! Nach ca. 20 – 30 Minuten fahrt sind wir dann endlich in Ganzen angekommen und überall konnte man Jugendliche erkennen, die zur Freibühne strömten. Ganzen ist ein größerer Ort und während den Sommerferien war an jedem Samstag Party angesagt. Die riesige Fläche mit Bühne und Tanzplatz war etwas fernab vom Ort und grenzte an einen Wald.

Zwischendurch raunte mir Tanja ein „Gute Wahl!" zu und ich war froh, dass sie das auch so sah. Aber trotzdem kriegte sie ein „Hey – Finger weg. Ich kannte ihn zuerst." zurück und grinste sie an.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Leute aus Steves Klasse an und wir quatschen ein bisschen. Da ich aber Mitleid mit Tanja hatte, die ja niemanden kannte, zog ich sie mit davon und wir liefen ein paar Runden durch die Massen. Hin und wieder trafen wir auch ein paar Mädels aus unserer Klasse, die hier Party machten. Schließlich sind wir dann tanzen gegangen. Leider war nur noch vor dem Lautsprecher platz – war also dementsprechend laut. Doch wir ließen uns unsere gute Laune nicht verderben und hatten einfach Spaß – wie immer eigentlich! Irgendwann kamen dann Tom und Robert hinterher – die beiden tanzten jedoch nicht, sondern haben uns nur zugeguckt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum. Aber egal, ich war einfach nur glücklich, dass Robby da war.

Mit Tom kam ich auch ganz gut klar, er war etwas tollpatschig aber alles in allem ein großer Teddybär zum lieb haben. Das einzige Problem in unserer Freundschaft war, dass er seit einiger Zeit was von mir wollte. Naja, ich aber nicht von ihm und somit gibt's in der Sache wohl auch kein Happy End.

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden sind wir dann nach Hause gefahren. Dort angekommen hab ich mich dann noch schnell umgezogen und gewaschen und bin schließlich hundemüde ins Bett gefallen. Kurz vor dem einschlafen, habe ich dann noch einmal den Abend Revue passieren lassen und bin mit dem Bild von Robby vor Augen eingeschlafen.


	2. Party und wahre Liebe

_Die gesamte Geschichte ist frei von mir erfunden, die Charaktäre gehören mir (mein Schatzzzzzz). Ideen habe ich durch selbstgemachte Erfahrungen gesammelt._

**- Chapter 2 - **

Leise vor mich hinlachend versteckte ich meinen Kopf hinter dem dicken Chemiebuch und auch Tanja tat, als würde sie etwas in ihrer Tasche suchen, damit unsere alte Chemielehrerin Frau Talfrau die Lachtränen, die ihr mittlerweile die Wangen hinabliefen, nicht bemerken würde. So war es jeden Montag, wenn wir Chemie hatten. Eigentlich hasste ich dieses Fach total und ich konnte froh sein, wenn ich meine 2 behalten würde, aber dadurch, dass ich neben Tanja saß, konnte mir gar nicht erst langweilig werden. Wir alberten – wie üblich – die ganze Stunde rum und waren trotzdem erleichtert, als das Pausenklingeln ertönte. Wie üblich platzierten sich die Mädels alle vor die wärmende Heizung. Die heißen Tage des Sommers waren schon lange vergessen, ebenfalls die Ferien. Jetzt war es schon Oktober und unser Lichtblick in dieser Woche war mal wieder das Wochenende. Dieses Mal ging es zum Oktoberfest nach München. Die gesamte Klasse hatte sich dort verabredet und wir wollten alle mal wieder richtig Party machen.

Nach ein paar Telefongesprächen brachte mich mein Vater am Freitagabend zu einem Kumpel aus meiner Klasse, Tristan und gemeinsam fuhren wir dann zum besagten Fest. Der Parkplatz war überfüllt und von überall her kamen Menschen, die zum Festplatz strömten.

Dort angekommen haben wir uns erst mal umgesehen – bisher war niemand von unseren Leuten zu sehen, ein paar Jungs aus der Parallelklasse kamen vorüber, aber mit denen haben wir nichts zu tun. Später tauchten dann endlich die Jungs und Mädels meiner Klasse auf. Wir feierten die ganze Nacht und in den frühen Morgenstunden holte mein Dad Tristan und mich dann wieder ab. Montag musste ich mir dann dumme Kommentare anhören, ob ich was mit Tristan am laufen hätte – alles Blödsinn, wenn ihr mich fragt. Da gibt es schließlich jemand ganz anders…

Die nächste Woche verlief einigermaßen ruhig. Eines der Fächer, dass ich fast genauso wenig mag wie Chemie, ist Sport. Nicht das ich unsportliche wäre – nein, ich spiele sogar regelmäßig Tennis – aber da unsere Sportlehrerin Frau Jachfrau uns immer nach draußen jagt, ist es nicht sehr spaßig. Nach dem 10min-Lauf setzte ich mich zu Tanja und Melanie ins Gras und wir quatschen ein bisschen, irgendwann landeten wir beim Thema Jungs.

„Ne, ich hab mich jetzt von Mark getrennt. Irgendwie hat es nicht mehr so gepasst.", erklärte Melanie gerade.

„Na, alte Keule – wie steht's denn bei dir?", fragte ich Tanja dann und stupste sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Eigentlich war das nur aus Spaß gemeint gewesen, aber sie fing an herum zu drucksen.

„Naja… öhm…"

„Tanja, du willst mir doch wohl nicht allen ernstes sagen, dass es in deinem Leben jemand anderen als mich gibt?", neckte ich sie.

„Ja, also es gibt da einen Jungen auf den ich steh, aber…"

„Wer ist es?", unterbracht Melanie sie neugierig.

„Nein, das sag ich euch nicht.", wehrte Tanja sie gleich ab.

„Kennen wir ihn?"

„Hm… also… ja."

„Geht er auf unsere Schule?"

„Ja – aber hört auf mich auszufragen.", meinte Tanja auf meine Fragerei hin.

„Älterer Jahrgang oder? Wie sieht er aus?"

„Nein, sag ich nicht."

„Haarfarbe?"

„Blond."

„Haha!", fing ich an zu lachen. Ich hatte so meine Idee. Irgendwie musste ich dabei an meinen Bruder denken…

Ich zog Tanja mit mich und fragte sie schließlich flüsternd:

„Du meinst nicht zufällig meinen Bruder Steve?" Schon an ihrem Blick erkannte ich: Volltreffer.

„Woher weißt du das denn jetzt."

„Naja – war nicht schwer. So viele Leute aus den älteren Jahrgängen kennst du ja nicht.", erklärte ich. Wie hatte sie sich nur in Steve verliebt? Ich meine, er sieht ziemlich gut aus und ist auch ganz lustig und vor allen Dingen intelligent und so. Ah ja, ich weiß. Bestimmt schwärmt sie für ihn seit dem letzten Mai. Da hatten wir Tanzstundenabschlussball und Tanja wurde von ihrem Tanzpartner versetzt. Und da musste ich Steve überreden, dass er für diesen einspringt. Das könnte ein Grund für ihre Verliebtheit sein – denn ansonsten kennt sie ihn ja gar nicht weiter.

„Und, meinst du ich hab eine Chance?", fragte Tanja dann hoffnungsvoll.

Ohje, was sollte ich jetzt sagen. Die Antwort war definitiv: nein! Ich wusste, dass Steve Tanja absolut nervig fand und sie überhaupt nicht sein Typ war. Aber ich wollte meine beste Freundin nicht kränken.

„Hm… keine Ahnung. Warum nicht? Ihr müsstet euch nur besser kennen lernen." Ich denke mal diese kleine Notlüge würde mir Gott verzeihen, sodass ich trotzdem noch in den Himmel kommen werde…

Die Wochen vergingen und es wurde November.

Die Schule stresste uns alle ganz schön und die Lehrer hatten anscheinend eine mörderische Freude daran uns regelmäßig an die im Juni anstehenden Zentralprüfungen der 10ten Klassen zu erinnern. Nerv. Aber trotzdem hatten wir jede Menge Spaß und waren immer noch motiviert genug, um an diversen Projekten teilzunehmen. Unsere Geschichtslehrer Herr Fell brachte meiner Klasse des öfteren Prospekte für solche mit und somit schlossen 4 Freundinnen, darunter auch Tanja, und ich uns zusammen, Geschichte um 1945 zu erforschen. Da es auch tolle Preise zu gewinnen gab, trafen wir uns dann mal alle bei Tanja um bereits Erforschtes auszutauschen. Bei diesem Treffen haben wir dann jedoch beschlossen, das Projekt abzubrechen. Naja, soviel zu unserem Durchhaltevermögen. Nachdem ich meinen Vater angerufen hab, dass er mich abholen solle, quatschten wir noch ein bisschen – bis schließlich nur noch Tanja und ich übrig blieben. So fing dann unser Lieblingsthema an: Jungs.

Ich erzählte ihr natürlich alle Details von meinem gestrigen Zusammentreffen mit Robby.

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass er kommt. Mein PC hatte den Geist aufgegeben und Steve wusste auch nicht mehr weiter und da hat er eben Robby angerufen und ihn um Hilfe gegeben. Zumindest stand dieser dann plötzlich vor der Tür. Ich war so happy!"

„Kann ich verstehen."

„Ich glaub ich bin echt über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt.", offenbarte ich meine momentanen Gefühle für Robby.

Tanja lächelte mich nur an.

„Und, wie steht's mit dir und Steve?", fragte ich sie – aber nur aus Höflichkeit, denn ich wusste dass zwischen den beiden nichts lief.

„Ach, ich geb's auf. Der interessiert sich doch eh nicht für mich.", meinte sie leicht verwirrt. „Quatsch.", meinte ich. „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Das ist das blödeste was du tun kannst!"

„Meinst du?", fragte sie unsicher. In dem Moment hörte ich draußen ein Auto halten und so verabschiedeten wir uns, ich stieg in das Auto meines Vaters und fuhr heim.

_Soviel zum 2. Chapter. Ich weiß, momentan klingt es noch nicht sehr spannend, aber es ist alles im Aufbau und wer genau liest, kann auch schon feststellen, wo das Problem der Story liegt!_

_LG **topgun**_


End file.
